Varthlokkur
images.jpg|Varthlokkur wielding his dual Scimitars DarkElfAssassin.jpg|Varth with his twin short swords Varthlokkur, also called "Varth" for short, was a high ranking member of the Tribunal Temple before discovering that his gods power was linked to the evil of Dagoth Ur. He attempted to pack up his things and leave, but his plan did not work out properly, and he ended up murdering two Temple members before fleeing the province. Varth was branded a heretic, and chased all over Tamriel for his crimes, and for the dark knowledge that could cripple an empire. He became a deadly assassin and magic user, and his persuers began to fear his name. History Varth never knew his real parents, and grew up in an orphanage in the city of Balmora. He was quickly counted as an anomoly due to his intellect, cunning, and smart-assery by the orphanage caretakers, and sent off to the Tribunal Temple to be trained as something useful. He quickly excelled in the fields of lore, alchemy, and magic, and his natural combat and stealth skills became apparant as he performed the Seven Graces, and helped other pilgrims on thier journeys. By the time he was thirty, he had excelled in his duties, and had become a very high ranking Temple member. He began to work as a librarian and alchemist in the Hall of Wisdom in Vivic, who was in charge of finding, restoring, and placing books in the Library of Vivic. Due to his natural talents as an assassin, he was also constripted to kill several threats to the Tribunal Temple, such as Nerevarine cults/imposters, Sixth House supporters, and Imperial Officials. Varth regarded these crimes and just and necessary for the Tribunal's, and Morrowind's, survival. Those view points changed, however, when he was promoted to Patriach and allowed access to the Temple's secret libraries. There, he discovered that the Tribunal Gods drew their power form the Heart of Lorkhan, and were directly related to the power of Dagoth Ur. He was enraged that his own gods, his own friends, would lie to him like this and make him work for such a contradictive religion. The Patriarch packed his things, and prepared to leave Vivec when a friend and fellow scribe stopped into his chambers. He demanded to know what Varth was doing, and Varth, scorned by the betrayal of the only family he had ever know, blatently told him. The scribe tried to stop and detain him, but Varth slew him, and a Temple gaurd on his exit. Once others had discovered what had happened, Varth was quickly branded a heretic, and pursued accross world, where he ran and hid, and fought when he had too. He picked up the skills of a thief to survive, and honed his skills as an assassin. Within a year of his flight from the province, he had joined up with the Thieves Guild in Cyrodil, but did not have much contact with them, for fear of putting them, and himself, in danger. Varth also joined a few mercenary guilds, and the Mages Guild for a short while. Once the Nerevarine had came and slew Dagoth Ur, and the Tribunal, the number of assassins sent after him began to dwindle, and he didnt have to run and hide as much. He eventually joined the Dark Brotherhood in Skyrim, who offered him the utmost protection against the Tribunal and Morag Tong hitmen after him. There, Varth ascended quickly through the ranks with his cunning and sheer detirmination. He was finally living a somewhat normal life in a small village in Skyrim, when the Red Year occured. He eventually wandered back to the remnants of his homeland, despite the ever present danger. There, he signed up with Great House Hlaalu , who used his skills for meger tasks as well as very dangerous ones to help secure the island of Solsthiem against any who dared threaten the nation of Morrowind. Varth signed up for King Helseth's mercenary contract almost immediatly, yearning to get back to his home of Vvardenfell. Abilities Varth is skilled in the fields of swordplay and stealth, able to move silently in his light armor and kill efficiently with his bladed weapons. He is also skilled with Destruction, Illusion, and Conjuration from his studies in the Tribunal Temple . He has a reputation for summoning nightmarish beasts and turning his most hated enemies insane with his illusion magic. Weapons and Armor Varth is know to carry a silver longsword into battle, but occasionally weilds his dual Scimitars, deadly weapons he found in the western provinces. In addition to twin elven shortswords, he also caries a few small daggers on his person at all times. When he dosnt want to fight in strait up combat, Varth can craft all kinds of deadly poisons to kill his tragets subtley, and a he knows a few recipies for corrosive substances to toss on his foes. Personality Varth's personality is hard to pinpoint. He is a misanthrope, and carries a grudge on many different stereotypes of the human race. Despite this, he is sometimes easy to get along with, so long as he is not angered, and quick to laugh. His smart assery has gotten him into trouble on numerous occastions, but he usually has the skill to back himself up. Varth is generally quiet but perceptive, and it takes a while to earn his trust. But when you finally do, you have made a deadly ally. Faction Affiliation Varthlokkur is a member of The Dark Brotherhood , The Thieves Guild , and Great House Hlaalu . He was once a member of The Tribunal Temple . Back to Characters Category:Characters Category:Player Characters